


I Bet That You Look Good On The Dance Floor

by cat_enthusiast



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Girls' Night Out, It's weed, Lesbian AU, Multiple Orgasms, Recreational Drug Use, Song fic, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, but not in a bdsm kind of way, can't believe no one's taking about it, gigi's oral fixation, im sorry, it came out fluffier than I expected, it's literal filth, it's not really plot just a delay in the porn, some plot in my porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast
Summary: Take an Arctic Monkey's song and make it filthyorThe one in which they both think the other is straight, and then proceed to prove each other wrongor6k words of porn ft Crygi
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812841
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	I Bet That You Look Good On The Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm trying to write a Crygi Teachers AU, but smut kept getting in the way. So I thought I should just write a one shot, pure smut, to get it out of my system.
> 
> I don't know if it worked. But I can tell you for sure that there will be smut in the other fic too. So maybe this is pointless.
> 
> The song is "I bet that you look good on the dance floor" by The Arctic Monkeys. I love the song and it inspired the first part of the fic, the rest is porn. 
> 
> (now with some small changes and corrections! also formatting yeii!) 
> 
> also, we don't ship real people here, just characters :D

_Stop making the eyes at me_  
_I'll stop making the eyes at you_  
_What it is that surprises me_  
_Is that_ _I don't really want you to_

\-----

The air outside was chilly, and her dress was doing nothing to protect her from it. Just how Crystal liked it.

She waited in line with her friends by her side. She was leaning her weight from side to side, already eager to move her body to the beat of a loud song. The music coming from the inside and the bass Crystal could feel on the sole of her platforms were making her legs tingle with anticipation. She wanted her feet to hurt and her ears to ring by the time the sun rose. She hoped to find lips to kiss and a body to grind against.

But she wasn't very optimistic about that last part. Crystal could see the people in line with her. And the only way she could describe them was straight.

Rich, spoiled, and _straight_.

It was her friend's birthday, and this was one of the coolest places in the city. Just not Crystal's scene.

She was distracted from her friend's lively chatter when another group of girls passed right next to them. They walked confidently in red-bottomed shoes, which Crystal knew would kill their feet within the next hour. They were painted and dressed like supermodels and had the bodies to back it up. She was impressed, but not that impressed.

They approached the guy at the door, heels clicking on the asphalt, and he let them in after greeting them politely and calling them by name.

The girl trailing at the end looked very much unimpressed. She was staring at her phone, poised elegantly in her white pumps. She stood at the entrance, waiting for her friends to walk in, looking every bit like a doll, effortlessly cool. Her hair was the reason she had caught Crystal's eye. It was long, almost to her ass, and it was bubblegum pink. Perfectly pleated in waves that cascaded down her back.

Before going inside the girl looked up, catching Crystal staring at her. The girl raised an eyebrow, looking at Crystal up and down. Then turned around and entered the club.

Crystal could feel her cheeks heating up. She had to get in there. She was a woman with a mission now. And that mission was to discover if the girl with the pink hair was into kissing other girls, even if for a night.

Once inside the temperature became abruptly higher. She was prepared, her neon green dress was light and breathable, and she could move comfortably. The perfect clubbing outfit.

It was a plus that it looked fucking good on her.

There was a remix of _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ playing loudly. It hurt her ears for a couple of seconds. The place was packed and she found herself pressed against her friends as she got closer to the dancefloor. She stumbled, almost falling over one of the girls. Her mind felt a little clouded by the alcohol and weed.

The place smelled like strong perfume and smoke from the smoke machines. It was only making her dizzier.

Minutes later Crystal found herself in the middle of the crowd, dancing. It was an 80’s night, and the remixes playing over the speakers were all great songs. It almost made up for the fact that she had agreed to come to one of the straightest places in the city.

Crystal was a good dancer, and she was not afraid to say or show it. She had the ass and the moves and knew people around her were looking. She hadn’t worn a neon green dress if she didn’t want the attention.

She was grinding against one of her friends, the only guy of the group. His hands were on her hips and if it had been any other guy she would’ve punched him. But he was her closest friend, so she welcomed it, relaxing and letting her body move on its own.

Something by The Pointer Sisters was playing. Crystal wasn’t sure how long had passed, she remembered going to the bar for a drink, a guy offering her another one. Which she had taken, because how could she turn down free drinks. But now she felt her legs tiring and her feet started feeling dull in her platforms. She was sweaty and out of breath. She had jumped to Duran Duran and sung Madonna at the top of her lungs. She needed to rest, before going back in.

If Crystal had been in one of her usual clubs and bars she would’ve used this time to find a cute girl to dance with. But the girls here didn’t look very keen on dancing with her. And she still had the pink haired beauty on her mind. She had looked for her, thinking pink hair should be easy to spot. But the girl seemed to have vanished. So Crystal let herself be dragged by one of her friends back to the bar.

The seats were all taken and so she leaned against the wall, where the noise was less and she could speak with her friends without having to scream as much.

“Did you look in the VIP space?” one of them asked her after Crystal told them about the girl she was looking for. And of course there was a VIP lounge in this place.

She looked at where her friend was pointing. Sure enough, she caught sight of long pink hair.

The girl was closer than she had expected. She looked perfect still, her highlight catching the reflections of the disco ball where she sat on a blue sofa. She still looked bored and disinterested by what was going on around her. Like she hated being here.

Crystal could empathize. But she also knew that if the girl would just come down to the dancefloor she would be having more fun than staying there on her phone. Crystal desperately wanted to see her dance

Crystal must’ve been staring for a little too long, because the girl took her eyes away from her phone, catching her once again. This time she squinted at her. She didn’t reciprocate the smile Crystal sent her, instead went back to her phone.

Well, that was that. No dance partner for the night.

It was fine, it’s not like she had started the night with high hopes anyway.

“Come outside?” asked one of the girls, pulling her by the wrist again. Crystal sighed and followed.

They shared another joint outside, and Crystal checked her phone, took pictures, and decided she still looked good, even if it was 2 am. Her makeup was still flawless and her lips although a bit faded were still cherry red.

Feeling good she went back inside, her limbs feeling lighter, head swimming.

Her body moved on its own to the low bass, her hips shaking with the music. In her loosened state she stole another look to the VIP lounge, smirking as she caught the girl staring at her.

 _Interesting_.

When their eyes met the pink-haired beauty shifted, going back to talking with her friend. She was still sitting there. Crystal wanted to see her on the dancefloor badly. She could already envision her moving and catching everybody’s attention. She pictured the long hair falling over her face and her hips swaying. Their bodies pressed close.

Crystal realized her eyes were closed, and opened them when she felt someone behind her grab her hips. She recognized the voice saying _it’s me._ Letting herself be transported she backed up against her friend.

As the night progressed, her moves became looser. Her friend was a stoned mess behind her, laughing and giggling, she couldn't help joining in, feeling free as she let her body move how it wanted.

“Did you find the girl?” he asked at one point, after a couple of songs. Crystal shook her head.

“She’s not interested, looks straight” she turned around to speak, but her gaze diverted. The girl was watching her again. Face unreadable. Every time their eyes met she grew more and more impatient, more on edge by the minute. But the girl turned around again, and Crystal was starting to get annoyed.

 _Straight girls_ she groaned, rolling her eyes.

The next time she looked, the girl was no longer there, she had probably gone home. She hadn’t danced to a single song all night.

Crystal had checked.

But a couple of minutes later pink hair caught her eye. It was close, but the crowd, and her height, didn’t let her see who it belonged to. She elbowed her way through the mass of people, leaving behind her smirking friend.

She was as beautiful as she thought she’d be. The girl was smiling, and Crystal realized it was the first time she had seen her smile. Her body followed the rhythm, hips moving with it. She couldn’t help appreciating how her ass looked in the short white skirt. Her top was a metallic mesh that left her back exposed and did a very poor job at covering her chest. Crystal bit her lip. Everything about the girl was turning her on.

She wasn’t sure why the girl was surprised when their eyes finally met. They had been sharing looks all night. Crystal didn’t mind that she was straight, she could dance with straight girls. It was a little bit of fun that hurt nobody. Her expression was still unclear, but she didn’t say anything as Crystal approached with alcohol-fueled confidence.

To her surprise, once they were dancing next to each other it was the girl that moved behind her. They barely touched, but Crystal made sure she was moving her hips just right.

She grinned when she felt hot breath against the nape of her neck. The girl got closer and didn’t shy away from grabbing her hips now. She felt bliss, her head light and a low buzz numbing her thoughts. She let herself be guided.

Crystal backed against the body behind her, needing to feel skin and heat. The girl set the pace, rolling her hips against Crystal’s. And if she groaned with the feeling then no one had to know. It was sexy and more than she expected from a straight girl, but she wasn’t complaining.

The hands were firmly planted on her hips so that she could only move how the girl wanted. Crystal let her for a while, but ultimately she really wanted to see her face.

Needing more she turned around, taking all of her in.

She was gorgeous. Perfect even. Lips lined dark and eyes framed by long lashes. She tried to take control, but the girl wasn’t letting her.

So Crystal did the next best thing, her fingers tangling in a loose strand of pink hair that framed the girl’s face. She pulled a little on it, testing her reaction. She saw her biting her lip, and Crystal thought it was the hottest thing she had seen all night. They were close, their noses almost touching at some point.

She let the girl feel her body, pushing against her hands, showing her she wanted it.

They moved together like one entity, she felt the girl loosening with each song. Crystal kept her hands firmly planted on her hips, where they gripped the pale skin between the top and the skirt. They were stepping into each other's space, bodies touching everywhere. 

This was what Crystal wanted, what she needed. To dance and be close to someone, get her heart rate up. And the way the girl was touching her was really doing it for her.

Gathering some courage Crystal let her hands travel upwards, feeling the cold chain of the top, going past it. She let them rest on her neck, brushing pink hair to the side. The girl closed her eyes, the grip on Crystal’s waist tightening. She waited until the girl opened her eyes again, she wanted to make sure her intentions were clear and that she could turn her away if she wanted to. Crystal hoped she wouldn’t.

Their mouths were close, close enough for her to smell the faint perfume. Crystal held the girl’s neck delicately and leaned in. The girl leaned back, dodging the kiss.

“Sorry baby, I don’t do straight girls.” it was the first time she had spoken. The pet name made Crystal’s insides melt a little, but the rest of it left her shocked. She had to stifle a laughter, eyes narrowing.

“Oh sweetheart, that’s cute” Crystal replied, “I don’t do straight girls either.”

The reaction was immediate, the girl raised an eyebrow like she was deciding if she believed her. She concluded that she did, because her body was back against Crystal’s in a heartbeat.

“I’m Gigi,” she said, lips on her ear. “And I hope you let me do you later.” It was cheesy and not very funny, but the words made her insides twist.

“I’d say that can be arranged” she answered, her hands finding the small of Gigi’s back. “I’m Crystal by the way.”

They kissed then. The buildup and the wait poured into it. Crystal felt soft lips and impatient teeth. She opened promptly, feeling hot tongue slipping into her mouth. It explored, and it didn't let her gain any ground. It was demanding and urgent. Crystal moaned into it.

“Fuck” she whispered when they parted. Gigi found her lips again and it was bruising. Crystal was out of breath, but she kept kissing and moving and touching. Her hands found the exposed back, feeling warm skin and sweat.

They moved together in a way that was telling how explosive they could be together. Gigi was in full control of her body, and Crystal could tell she was not drunk because she couldn’t taste it in her breath, unlike herself.

They kept kissing until their lipsticks created a new color, and Gigi leaned down to suck at her neck. She bit there, making Crystal hiss in surprise. She then proceeded to soothe it with her tongue.

She felt how Gigi kept on kissing and biting where she could and Crystal whined at the feeling, she was needy, and this beautiful girl was pushing all her buttons. She was worked up, hoping Gigi would keep her word.

“Come back to mine?”

There it was. Crystal smiled wide, nodding. Gigi kissed her once again, then led her out.

The cold air hit Crystal, it felt like an awakening. Her mouth was dry, and she was hyper-aware of the contact between her hand and Gigi’s. Their fingers entwined.

She had a car, and it looked expensive. It wasn’t really that surprising, considering everything else about her.

\---

“Sorry for thinking you were straight” it was the first thing she said once they had climbed inside the car. After giving her the address, so she could text her friends. Crystal laughed.

“Don’t worry, I thought you were straight too,” she replied. Gigi’s hand was on her thigh, rubbing circles on the inside of it. “But honestly, what made you think I was straight?” she looked pretty gay if you asked her.

“You danced all night with that guy, thought he was your boyfriend or something” Gigi admitted. 

“So you watched me all night, it wasn’t just my impression” Crystal felt smug. The truth was that she had watched Gigi too. “He’s just a friend.”

“You do know you look very sexy in that, right?” Gigi tore her eyes from the road to give her a once over, humming appreciatively. The grip on her thigh getting harsher, she felt blunt nails digging in. Crystal blushed under the stare and the compliment coming from a beautiful girl.

“You’re not bad yourself” she winked. “Why did you look so miserable most of the time?” she felt a rush of confidence, probably fueled by the alcohol. So she asked.

“That place gets boring after the tenth time” she shrugged “but my friends always go back there.”

“I can show you a couple places I think you might like better” Crystal wasn’t sure why she had said it. But fact remained. Gigi looked at her with curiosity.

“I’d like that,” she said, eyes back on the road.

They talked about their studies and their friends. Time seemed to stretch inside the car.

\---

"do you have a glass of water?" asked Crystal, once they were inside the flat. Their heels left forgotten at the front door.

"oh sorry, yeah, of course," Gigi scrambled for the water in the kitchen, pressing the cold glass into her hand. "Sorry, I don't usually bring girls back," she said, looking embarrassed for the first time.

"if that’s your usual hang out spot I can see why" Crystal smirked into the glass, taking a sip. The other girl sighed.

"I'm a terrible lesbian," she said, giggling.

"I'm sure you're not, " Crystal answered promptly, taking the bait.

"No, I'm not" Gigi admitted, with a grin.

There was a soft tune playing in the background, someone singing over a guitar. Crystal felt loose and happy, she smiled.

“I want to kiss you,” she said. Gigi was at grabbing distance, so she did. Pulled her into herself by the sides and she followed, cupping Crystal’s cheeks in her palms, pressing a kiss on her lips.

It was very different from their other kisses. Mellow and soft.

But her thumbs started to apply more pressure and she opened again under Gigi’s spell. They kissed in the kitchen lazily, Gigi pressed against the counter, holding herself up with her hands on the edge of it.

Crystal kissed her cheeks, down her throat, until she reached her chest, covered in sparkly silver chain.

“Can I?” she asked. It barely covered Gigi’s small breasts, and she played with the edge of it, her fingers lightly grazing the skin underneath. She got permission with a sharp inhale and earnest nodding.

The piece of clothing was left on the counter as Crystal got busy kissing and touching the skin exposed to her.

She was careful at first, testing how sensitive she was. She grazed the pink nipple, and Gigi huffed intermittently. Her legs were pressed tightly together and Crystal could feel the tension. But she didn’t relent, it was clear that her nipples were sensitive and her actions were doing something.

“Were they hard all night, with the cold metal over them?” she asked in realization and awe. She went to put one in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. Gigi gasped, her back arching into Crystal's touch.

“Pretty much, yeah” she chuckled. Her skin was pale, almost white under the fluorescent lights, but her chest was flushed a pretty shade of pink, and Crystal kissed it until she felt hands tugging at her hair.

They were kissing again before she could react. Gigi’s hunger seeping into it as she nibbled on her lip. Crystal could tell she was worked up. The mere thought made her wet.

“Spread your legs a little for me.” Gigi outright moaned at her words, doing what she asked.

With her mouth still on Gigi’s, Crystal trailed a hand down her body, reaching the top of the white skirt. She teased there, but knew to keep going as the girl started whining.

“So needy” she mustered, her free hand accommodating a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

She reached the bottom hem and pushed the fabric up a little. She felt with the pads of her fingers, the touch light, and barely there. She could feel the wetness soaking Gigi’s underwear. The girl tried to push her hips forward for more contact and Crystal tried her best to keep her in place.

“Come on baby” Gigi complained. But she kept her touch soft, giving in only at times, with a little more pressure over her clit. Staying over the lace panties.

She hissed when she felt Gigi biting down on her neck. She didn’t know if it was in retaliation or excitement.

“You’re a biter” Crystal pointed out, remembering the other instances Gigi had sunk her teeth into her skin. 

“I’ve been told I have some sort of oral fixation, yeah” she looked at Crystal through long lashes. Lapping at the place where her teeth had surely left a mark, among the older ones. 

She kept nibbling on her neck and shoulders as Crystal worked her fingers between her legs, feeling the wetness spread. Gigi was buzzing under the touch.

“Bed?” Crystal knew she had teased enough, seeing the plea in the pale eyes. She nodded, kissing her once again.

The bedroom was clean, but by no means organized. There were piles of clothing and fabric everywhere. A sewing machine in front of the window. Crystal took everything in, when she felt wet kisses on her shoulder.

“I want you naked” Gigi whispered from behind. Her fingers finding the zipper of the tight dress. She peeled it off her body slowly, kissing as she went. Crystal trembled with anticipation.

Once she had it off her, Gigi’s hands reached around, cupping her braless chest. Her nipples were nowhere as sensitive as Gigi’s, in fact, she usually didn’t care much for girls touching them.

“I’m not really sensitive there” she chuckled a little, turning to look at her lover. Gigi didn’t seem discouraged.

“Shame, they’re so pretty” she said, kissing between her shoulder blades. “Want to take the makeup off?” she asked then, hands still grazing her chest and stomach lazily.

Crystal thought about it before nodding, that was probably a good idea.

They were both bare faced then, and she felt pounds lighter without the full face. She could run her fingers over Gigi’s cheeks without fear of smudging. Not that it had been a concern up until that point.

They kissed again. Gigi’s skirt had disappeared at some point and now they were on the bed, making out like teenagers.

“Baby I wanna cum” Gigi mustered against Crystal’s lips, feeling the pressure build for too long.

“Jesus Christ” Crystal moaned, not expecting the boldness. She felt a rush of wetness between her thighs. But she was resolute, they had waited too long and she was eager to see Gigi come undone.”Tell me what you like.” she asked, reaching down to peel the underwear from the girl sprawled on the bed.

“I want your mouth, and your fingers,” she said, as she kicked the panties off her legs.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me to, is that okay?" Crystal asked her. Saw Gigi nodding.

She kissed her way down, paying particular attention to the nipples, and sucking dark marks over her stomach and the inside of her thighs.

Gigi was understandably very wet, it was dripping down onto the sheets. Crystal scooped it with her tongue, tasting her before going back in.

"Fuuck yes" she heard her moan. Her mouth was open and was watching her intently.

Crystal swirled her tongue around, testing her sensitivity, leaving the clit for last. She wanted to show her how good she was, making her come hard. And harder each time.

She spent some time lapping gently at it before applying pressure on the clit. Latching her mouth around it, she started sucking as her tongue worked in circles.

From deep shaky breaths Gigi was now starting to thrash around, her moans more frequent and high-pitched.

"Crystal, oh God" she held her breath as the pressure built in her belly. Crystal moved her hand up, palming at her breast, feeling the arch of her spine under the touch.

Crystal doubled her efforts, getting the reaction she hoped for. Gigi shut her eyes, sucking in a breath.

“Are you going to come for me baby?” Crystal asked, mouth dripping in cum and spit.

“Yes please, don’t stop, don't stop” she saw her beg, pink hair everywhere. Her mouth was open and it looked sinful. Crystal went back in, following the moans and encouragements. Her eyes fixed on Gigi’s features. She was slowly backing away from the touch, but Crystal knew to keep going.

She felt her legs strain, tension building, and knew Gigi was close.

Thinking back at what she had said before, Crystal let the hand playing over her nipple reach higher. She found Gigi’s open lips, feeling her tongue with the pads of her fingers, and the girl moaned loudly.

"Fuck yes" Gigi moaned, sucking the fingers into her mouth.

Crystal couldn’t help the smirk as her lover screamed her name around her digits. Coming undone. She didn’t stop, sucking on the clit with force. Gigi kept coming, drooling over her fingers.

When she was satisfied, Crystal moved her mouth further down, she lapped at the juices, trying to keep the stimulation without it being too much. For the time being

Without warning she took her fingers out of Gigi’s mouth, working them inside of her folds. She was wet, and her fingers were dripping in spit, they went in without much resistance.

But Gigi was still coming down, and her sensations were only heightened by the sudden intrusion. She gasped, biting down on her lip.

As Crystal pumped her fingers in and out, curling them inside, she let her mouth go back to her clit. Gigi cried out a curse.

Gigi was trembling, Crystal could feel her muscles clenching around her fingers in one long orgasm. She was shiny with sweat between her breasts and down her neck and navel. She looked breathtaking. Her fists were gripping at Crystal’s hair tightly, pushing her hips into her mouth and fingers.

Crystal’s tongue was flat and lose over her clit, she could tell she was getting sensitive. She was only pushing her fingers in and out, making sure she grazed that beautiful spot that made Gigi moan so prettily. She was fucking herself on Crystal now, and she allowed it.

“Deeper” she whispered, out of breath. Crystal obliged, knuckle deep inside of her.

She could tell Gigi was close when she stopped meeting her thrusts halfway, her hips stuttering. She came clenching around her fingers almost painfully.

Crystal was not done, drifting her attention back to her clit, she licked and heard Gigi hiss at the contact. She tried to close her legs but found it impossible with the body between them.

“Can you do it one more time?” she asked then, replacing her tongue for her fingers, moving her body upwards. She wanted to feel Gigi next to her. She placed kisses over her stomach and chest, up her neck and finally on her mouth. Her fingers never stopped working. She was not using too much pressure, easing her into another orgasm.

“I think so, yeah” Gigi flinched under her fingers, but her mouth was firmly planted on Crystals, like it gave her something to distract herself from the overwhelming sensations. “It’s a lot,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

“I know baby” Crystal knew she was asking a lot, knew Gigi wanted to draw back from the contact. “I can stop whenever you want.” she reminded her, lips on her collarbone.

“Don’t” Gigi gulped, choking on the words “please don’t stop.” She was close to tears, Crystal’s body curled around hers.

She tried to get her there as quickly as her abilities allowed. In minutes she found herself having to hold Gigi down as yet another orgasm hit her with full force. Her eyes were wet, but Crystal couldn't tell if they were caused by the overwhelming feeling or her eyes staying tightly shut for so long.

Having Gigi’s body trembling and shaking, seeing her face while she came soundlessly right next to her felt like an out-of-body experience. Something so divine didn’t belong in this plane of existence.

Once Gigi opened her eyes Crystal was reminded how much she had missed them. They were paler now, and she looked like she was having a hard time focusing on one thing. 

Her fingers left her clit, which was overstimulated and puffy. Instead going down, gathering Gigi’s juices between them.

“Good?” she asked, hearing her mumble something. She had never stopped kissing her neck and jaw as Gigi came down from the series of orgasms.

“So good,” she said. This time their lips slotted together, and they kissed languidly. Crystal could feel a steady pulse between her legs, but she tried not to pay too much attention to it. Focusing on the girl sprawled next to her.

As she went to wipe her fingers on the covers Gigi stopped her. “Gimme” she said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling both her index and middle finger into her mouth. It was warm, and her tongue played with her digits. Gigi moaned around them, and Crystal wondered how she still had it in her to put on such a show after coming God knows how many times. 

She licked and sucked them clean, going to the palm of her hand next and biting down there. Crystal was enthralled. There was something about Gigi that was making her head spin.

“Do you want to come too babe?” it was rhetorical, Crystal knew. Gigi’s voice was sweet as she rolled them over straddling her, pink hair cascading around them like a curtain. Her eyebrows were arched, questioning. “I think you deserve it,” she cooed “you made me cum so good” she rolled her hips over Crystal’s stomach as she said it, sighing.

Crystal should’ve guessed Gigi was a talker. But was caught by surprise anyway. The words reverberating in her brain.

“Yes!” Her words came enthusiastic, and almost like a question. She saw Gigi cocking an eyebrow, her hands planted firmly on both her shoulders, pinning her down. “Please?” then Gigi smiled, nodding approvingly.

“I want to fuck you,” she said, nonchalantly. “How many fingers can you take baby?” Crystal had to bite her lip to suppress a moan as a full-body shiver got hold of her.

She calmed herself down enough to answer, taking a deep breath. “Four.” Gigi grinned, apparently satisfied with the answer.

She slid down Crystal’s body, kneeling between her legs. Crystal propped herself on her elbows, she needed to see.

Gigi licked at her, which came as no surprise at this point. Her tongue felt like a long-held release and Crystal moaned as soon as she felt the contact.

She teased her a while, although Crystal knew she was more than ready. She enjoyed the feeling, moving her hips against her mouth.

"Geeg," she breathed out, holding back a moan as the girl sucked hard on her clit before letting go. A wide grin spreading on her face.

"you wanted something baby?" Gigi asked, her mouth finding the inside of her thighs, sucking and biting at them.

Crystal didn't have it in her to be as bold as Gigi had been. The words got stuck in her throat between a whine and a moan.

"want me to fuck you?" Gigi asked, two fingers teasing her entrance. Her hair kept getting in the way, and she kept pulling it behind her ear, which Crystal found very endearing.

"yes."

"yes?" Gigi was a tease, and her teeth nibbling on her skin were not helping much either.

"please, please-" Crystal could've kept pleading, but Gigi sank two fingers inside of her. The words died in her throat.

"you look so pretty when you beg," she cooed, working her fingers in and out slowly.

Crystal could feel the heat pooling in her belly. Her body moving on her own accord, meeting the thrusts, trying to make them go faster. But Gigi didn't let her.

"Stay still, or I'll have to tie you down." the wink that accompanied her words told Crystal there was no real intention behind them. But they still did something to her. She moaned, trying to focus her energy on keeping her body under control.

"oh, you liked that." Gigi hummed, her fingers twitching and curling up. She felt Crystal tensing, and she kept going. "maybe next time yeah?"

Crystal liked the idea of a next time. Even with her brain foggy on the memory of alcohol and weed, she could still feel how her body already ached for the next time.

"please" she cried.

"you want to cum baby?" Gigi asked, her mouth licking a wet strip over her clit. "you can cum when you take another one yeah?"

"Fuck, you're filthy." Crystal managed to choke out, whining around the last words as Gigi fit a third finger in.

Crystal felt the pressure and the stretch. But she had been thoroughly fucked, and was wet enough. And Gigi was screwing her fingers into her just right.

"you love it, don't even try to deny it." Crystal would've bit back with some smart remark, but her brain had turned into mush and the words barely registered. She panted and moaned until she felt herself about to spill.

"I- Gigi!" she came with a cry, her body going rigid. Her lover didn’t stop, fucking her through the orgasm and kept going.

“So pretty” she mumbled. Crystal didn’t know if she was meant to hear it, but in her daze, those were the only words that she heard. They elicited another moan that felt almost forced out of her. Her throat felt dry in a mix of the weed and the talking and the constant repetition of her lover’s name that had taken a permanent place on her lips. As if that was the only word she could remember.

“Gigi,” she sighed, on cue. The sight of her lover between her legs, fingers disappearing inside of Crystal. It was indecent at best and downright pornographic in the way her mouth closed around her clit. The action drawing out more noises from Crystal. Gigi’s lewd smile content and satisfied.

“Can you take one more baby?” Crystal nodded frantically, feeling the pressure building once again. She needed it.

The fullness was everything, and the stretch was on the verge of being painful. But Crystal was lost. Her eyes were wide open, but Gigi was the only thing she could see. Pink hair a mess and bright eyes shining wickedly.

“Come for me, baby.” At this point, Crystal was sure Gigi’s words had some kind of magical power behind them. She couldn’t help doing as she asked.

When the orgasm hit her again everything went black, and Crystal could barely control the words coming out of her mouth. She could feel herself shaking with force, and a hand pinning her down. She still felt the fullness, meaning Gigi had not pulled out. Her orgasm stretched for who knows how long.

When she came back she felt a warm presence next to her. Gigi was kissing her shoulder and holding her hand. Crystal blushed. There was something very intimate about the way their legs had gotten tangled together, without her noticing.

“You looked so beautiful just now.” Gigi stopped kissing her, in favor of laying her head on her chest.

Crystal hummed, tilting her head, trying to find the lips she so badly needed to kiss.

They made out tenderly for what felt like hours. Their hands grazing each other’s bodies. Crystal never wanted it to end, didn’t want to fall asleep.

“I decided that you’re a great lesbian” she whispered. Anything louder seemed to disrupt the bubble they had created around them. Gigi giggled on her skin.

“You’ll have to take me to one of those places you promised,” she said. And Crystal felt giddy at the thought. “Although if I’m with you, I don’t think I’d want to take home anyone else.” To Crystal that felt as close as they’d get to a confession.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” With that she knew they were on the same page.

They continued talking softly until the world outside became lighter, their breathings became slower, and they fell asleep tangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> please please comment if you liked it!


End file.
